mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Devotchka
Devotchka is a story mission in Stones Unturned. Overview A pilot from the Cuban flight crew may have intel on a stray nuke. Find him before Aldridge does. Narrative With Horatio Balmana dead, Reuben Paez is the last surviving member of the flight crew that was carrying The Nuke out of Cuba. Donovan knows they need to get to him before Aldridge has a chance to take him out, and he's already received word from a C.I.A. pal that a crew of Aldridge's men are on their way, so he and Lincoln need to hurry. After bringing Paez back to the United States, the C.I.A. set him up with work as a janitor at Boicherot's in Frisco Fields. The two race across town to arrive there ahead of Aldridge's men, and find Paez working on the third floor of the store. With little time to explain, Donovan hands Paez a pistol and the three take cover as the mercenaries cut the power and enter the building. The three fight off waves of men as they make their way down to the first floor and out of the building. Along the way Paez is wounded, taking a round in the shoulder, and is in need of medical attention. As they exit the store, they find a Bulworth Mohican Scout to use as their escape vehicle. Lincoln mans the mounted turret as Donovan speeds away, and they quickly find themselves in a fierce firefight on the streets of Frisco Fields. After taking out several more waves of men, they manage to escape onto the highway with a little help from a crashing garbage truck. They rush Paez to Marshall's Office in Bayou Fantom, and while Marshall patches up his wound, Donovan questions him about his lost airplane and cargo. Paez explains that they went down on an Unknown Island, located at 22.5 degrees latitude and 87.9 degrees longitude. They were heading west, taking the warhead to an airstrip outside of Mexico City because Castro didn't want to return it with the disassembled missiles. Donovan thanks Paez and heads out to get a boat, telling Lincoln to meet him by a dock at Anderson Bay when he's ready. Paez is left with Marshall, who finishes patching him up before getting him out of town. Walkthrough Talk to Donovan. *Drive to the French Ward and pick up Donovan. Drive to the department store. *Once you enter your vehicle, at 2-minute timer will begin. Follow the mission marker to Boicherot's in Frisco Fields. Find Paez. *Talk to the worker just inside the store. He'll inform Lincoln that Reuben Paez is on the third floor. Defend Paez. *Fight through the waves of mercenaries as you make your way back to the first floor. Help Donovan. *Once you leave the store, Lincoln will mount the turret on the back of a Bulworth Mohican Scout. Take out mercs. *The fight will take you throughout Frisco Fields, eventually leading to the highway on-ramp near the Drive-In restaurant, where a Samson Garbage Truck will overturn, cutting off the remaining mercenaries and ending the chase. Result Completing this mission will grant the Devotchka achievement and lead into the next mission, In-Country, where Lincoln and Donovan will leave New Bordeaux for the Unknown Island. Trivia *Once you pick up Donovan in the French Ward, there will be a time shift to night. Unlike other scripted time changes which slow down time and make a sudden shift, the game slowly adjusts as you drive away. *If you fail to make it to the destination on time you will fail the mission and be given the choice to either restart the checkpoint or abort the mission. *"Devotchka" is the Russian word "девочка", which means "girl". Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay